This invention consists of a controlled extrication module for people injured in motor vehicle crashes.
In order to understand this invention so that it can be easily put into practice, a detailed description of the recommended implementation and drawings will be given in the following paragraphs. The description purpose is purely demonstrative and does not set limits to the invention itself whose components could be selected among several equivalents without neglecting the invention principles stated in this documentation.
One of the main problems in motor vehicle crashes is removing the injured trapped inside the vehicle.
This situation gets worse when people trying to help do not have first aid training.
In fact, people trying to assist the victims in a vehicle crash frequently cause more severe injuries than the ones they are trying to reduce.
Reduced reaction time when accelerating and stopping modern vehicles give the user more versatility in driving; however, motor vehicle accidents are more severe every time.
Although most motor vehicles have safety devices to reduce the impact resulting from a crash, such as safety cage deformation, safety belts, and air bags amongst others, these safety devices do not guarantee zero trauma injuries due to the nature of the accidents that occur.
In such accidents, spine injuries are a frequent consequence as a result of muscle tension weakening the vertebrae, in most of the cases, as well as compressions, side movements, etc. resulting from the vehicle crash itself.
Similarly, significant collapse of the vehicle structure and high speed cause fractures, fissures, luxations, and even explosion of vertebrae. Since these injuries are close to the medullar duct, they may result in the victim having permanent mobilization difficulties.
Taking into account, as stated before, that many of the injuries resulting from motor vehicle crashes are due to displacement of the medullar duct of the vertebrae effected while moving the victim's head, neck or spine, different devices have been designed with the aim of reducing injuries.
In fact, the well known cervical collar or Philadelphia collar has been designed to be used to immobilize head and neck position in relation to the spine.
Another device for reducing injuries is the rigid backboard supplied with body and head straps as well as side handles making patient transportation easier for the rescuers.
An extrication vest used to immobilize the patient while performing rescue and patient transport operations is also well known.
The wraparound design of the extrication vest provides flexibility and allows for thorax, head, and neck immobilization.
Standard extrication vests are generally supplied with hand-holds which make application as well as patient transportation safer, and with colored-coded straps for easy application as well as for getting X-rays and receiving first aid, without taking off the extrication vest.
Such extrication vests adapt for children and pregnant women and may be used as hip splints. They are also easy to fold and manipulate.
However, as required in some of the procedures described, it is necessary to move, and in some cases to remove, the victim in order to use or apply the extrication device.